The Camping Trip
by Randi-chan
Summary: The Smackdown superstars are off to a vacation trip until a wacko guy destroys this haven and splits them up. SMACKDOWN ONLY W ONE RAW R&R!
1. My character to start things off

DISCLAIMER: I don't own WWE and it's wrestlers.. I did wish to own John Cena but oh well.....  
  
John Cena: Own me? Own moi? Nobody owns John Cena! I'm on my own! Nobody tells me what to do!  
  
Nicole: You're right..... But you're also the property of the person above!  
  
John Cena: Who?  
  
Nicole: *sweatdrop* Never mind.... Ei! Randy Orton! Mind if you say the warning to our fellow readers?  
  
Randy Orton: Nope. Ain't gonna do it!  
  
Nicole: Well "Pretty Boy", I'm going to say your middle name out loud right now!  
  
Randy Orton: Wait! No! Fine! There are some parts you John Cena fans wouldn't wanna know!  
  
Nicole: That's not it! Liar! It's Randy Keith Orton!  
  
Randy Orton: Darn.....  
  
Nicole: Now here's the big tomatoe of this story! The characters!  
  
R.O and J.C: BIG TOMATOE?!  
  
Nicole: Yes. Tomato. Now..... I'll start with my one and really only fic character!  
  
Name: Claudine Benoit  
  
B-Day: August 9, 1987  
  
Hometown: Edmondton, Alberta, Canada  
  
Family: Chris Benoit (her big brother)  
  
Submission Move: Crippler Crossface (just like her brother!)  
  
Finishing Move: Saddle Rope Jump  
  
Quote: "Grab some ropes, choking ya to death"  
  
"Partner": John Cena  
  
Best Friends: Rey Mysterio and Eddie Guerrero (in with the Latinos)  
  
~//***\\~  
  
Nicole: Alrighty then!  
  
Eddie Guerrero:Hey, hey! Where ya little friends, este?!  
  
Nicole: Oh you mean Randy and John? They're locked up in my closet!  
  
~In my closet.....~  
  
John Cena: I'm very sorry mama. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry but tonight, I'm cleanin' up my closets.....  
  
Randy Orton: Would you quit singing Eminem raps?!  
  
John Cena: Can't stop me! I bet you're jealous because I have more class than you!  
  
Randy Orton: WHAT?! Well, excuse me..... I'm part of Evolution!  
  
John Cena: You mean the movie?  
  
Randy Orton: Yes. I mean..... NO!!!  
  
John Cena: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
~Back here.....~  
  
Eddie Guerrero: Why'd ya do that?!  
  
Nicole: I was just fixing their friendship..... *puppydog pout*  
  
Eddie Guerrero: Awww.....  
  
Nicole: So..... On with the fic then, shall we?  
  
Eddie Guerrero: Okay! In the next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just a quick full summary: Some Smackdown superstars are on a campin' trip..... It was their perfect reward vacation until a serial killer seperates them into little small groups and scare them to death and kill them one by one. But one person from Raw is resposible of all these! 


	2. The Announcement

DISCLAIMER: I don't own WWE because it's Vincy's  
  
Nicole: So?  
  
John Cena: On with the fic, right?  
  
Nicole: Yup!  
  
Randy Orton: Will I be on it?  
  
Nicole: Sadly..... No.  
  
Randy Orton: Oh well!  
  
Nicole: Please say the warning, John-kun!  
  
John Cena: There is no warning. Well maybe some swearing.  
  
Nicole: THAT'S IT?!?!?!?!  
  
Randy: It's fic time already!  
  
~//******\\~  
  
A big crowd has been gathered upon in the Smackdown General Manager's office. Wrestlers like John Cena, Los Guerreros, Rey Mysterio, Jamie Noble, Kurt Angle, The Basham Brothers, The Self-Proclaimed World's Greatest Tag Team, Big Show, Brock Lesnar, Rhyno and Tajiri. Along with some divas like Dawn Marie, Nidia, Shaniqua and Claudine Benoit.  
  
"So Paully, why'd ya call?" John Cena questioned to Paul Heyman, with the others chit-chattering about the same thing. "Well, first of all, thank you for coming. Second of all, you've all been gathered here to join a camping vacation trip." Paul Heyman tried with the top of his voice but the superstars over voiced him. So he shouted "I SAID TO JOIN A CAMPING VACATION TRIP, ASSHOLES!" He caught everyone's attention but Heyman thinks it's a bad thing. Everyone glaring' at him and all.  
  
"Um....." Paul cleared his throat. "Where to, man?" Eddie asked. "It's called camping, duh! Where do you expect?" Paul told them with furiousity. "Uh..." the wrestlers answered blankly. "Now, lemme continue. So we're going to a camping trip, woodsy, blah blah, chit chat. So I want you all to be packed up by Monday!" Paul finished his announcement and leaves. Crickets were chirping. Then John Cena broke the silence and said "I'll be by the backseat!" then Rey said "I call shotgun!" then Jamie Noble protested "Hey Rey! Just because yer short doesn't mean you'll sit up front!" then Eddie offered "Hey! Maybe I can drive!" then Kurt Angle hoped "Are we going to sing a camping song along the way? I hope not..." then finally Tajiri with his Asian accent "Can we wreck some havoc?"  
  
The next Monday, outside the studio. John notices that Claudine is not yet around. "Alright, where's Claudine? I swore to Chris I'll protect her!" John asked everyone. Then Dawn asked Eddie "Eddie, are you sure you know where Mt. Safari is?" "Well, uh..." Eddie answered reluctantly then he decided to beat around the bush to ask John "Hey, lil Johny! Is Chrissy's sister evah coming', essevato?"  
  
Then with a 'speed of light' Claudine ran into Brock Lesnar and Rhyno who were having a conversation. Then she pointed at Brock and said "You! We still have a match to settle!" she demanded. John heard that pouty, shouting demand. It was familiar so it had to be Claudine. John couldn't stand Claudine's ranting and so did everybody else. He sighed and pulled her from Brock and told her "Stop it. You're an embarrassment to nature, did you know that?"  
  
"So, are we all ready?" Eddie asked everyone then they all nodded then Chavo asked "Uncle Eddie, do you even know where we're going?" Eddie then answered "Well my evil, little Chavito nephew... Paul gave me a map! So all I need is a navigator!" Then everyone pointed to Rey and said "Easy. The one who called shotgun." Rey jumped with glee but Jamie Noble didn't like this so he interrupted and protested "Hey! I thought I would sit in front!"  
  
"Oh forget that, Jamie-baby! I'll be by the window with Dawn and Claudine." Nidia told her ex-boyfriend. "Wait a minute, why not Shaniqua?" Jamie asked, then Nidia pointed at the Bashams and Shaniqua as usual bossing them around and them enjoying their slavery. "I see..." Jamie realized.  
  
"WAIT! This bus needs more!" Eddie suggested. He took 2 pails of paint and a brush. After painting the bus for so many hours, he said "Magnifico! The bus is ready, olevato!" he spreaded his arms to show his 'masterpiece'. Everyone got shocked of the sight of the fiery bus they will ride on (the same color as Eddie's stolen low-riders. Same patterns, too.) and shouted "EDDIE!"  
  
As everyone went inside the bus, John stopped and turned to Paul who was just standing there near the bus without being noticed. "Hey! Heyman!" John called Paul but Paul cowered in fear when he heard the Master of Thugonomics. "What now, Cena?!" Paul asked. "Why won't you join the trip with the rest of us?" John offered.  
  
Shelton Benjamin then called Paul "Heyman! Dawn still wouldn't lemme touch her--" Charlie Haas cut him off and said "Shut up, Shelt! That was weeks ago!"  
  
Going back to the offer... "Well, uh... maybe..." Paul reluctantly answers then John perked up and said "MAYBE?! Okay!" he pulls Paul into the bus with some torture. "WAIT! I'm Paul Heyman! I'm the General Manager of Smackdown! You have no authority to do this to me! I'm PAUL HEYMAN!!! NOOOOOO!" Paul cried for a desperate help but it faded away....  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~**********~  
  
Nicole: Well, that was a short chapter now wasn't it?  
  
John Cena: You always make chapters short.  
  
Nicole: Sometimes, I like to end it quick!  
  
John Cena: Sometimes, huh?  
  
Randy Orton: So this chapter's over?  
  
Nicole: Hey! What are you doing here?! You're not Smackdown!  
  
Randy Orton: I was dying in your closet...  
  
Nicole: Well thank God it's a miracle, Keithy!  
  
John Cena: *snorts* Randall Keith Orton! What a name!  
  
Randy Orton: *mocking J.C.* Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena! Even dorkier!  
  
John Cena: Yo, dawg! You can't do this to me! I'm untouchable! You can't see me!  
  
Nicole: I like both of your names!  
  
Rey Mysterio: Glad my name was Oscar Gonzales Gutierrez... Read & Review, 'migos!  
  
You heard Rey! Review this chappie now! Also, watch out for my upcoming projects... Wrestling Idol and Beach Trip! Coming Soon...  
  
By the way, sorry for the delay! 


End file.
